


The Boarding House

by chuu86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Asia, Beach House, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, International Relations, Quidditch, circle of khanna, dragon - Freeform, yin yang theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu86/pseuds/chuu86
Summary: This story happens when Harry is in Fourth year of studies in Hogwarts but in a world without Voldemort. Peace rules the world and Charlie Weasley is starting a training in a dragon sanctuary in the middle of the Pacific. One of his best buddy, Jae, introduces him a boarding house where he could stay so he would be comfortable during his journey.In this journey, he will not only learn how to perfect his skills as a dragonologist but also encounter a bunch of young wizards from all around the world.I like to think of this story as a drama where obviously Charlie would be the main character.I am not an expert fanfic writer but if you happen to read and enjoy it, please leave a comment i will try my best for the upcoming episodes ^^Thank you ~
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

It has been several years since the two met. They were no students of Hogwarts anymore but active adults devoted in their young career. They were not even best friends back at school. They did not even share a class together as Charlie was two years older than her. Jae was her cousin and the boys started to hang really a lot together because of the Circle of Khanna. Jaimie never fancied the previous Gryffondor Quidditch captain either. Too obsessed with strange creatures. Wood, the tall dark haired keeper, on the other hand, was her secret fantasy during her time at school. Jae never missed a chance to tease her about it _of course_.

Now, Charlie was still rookie in his new occupation as dragonologist and got offered an immersion training in a Sanctuary in this island in the middle of the Pacific. It was one of the biggest Sanctuary in the world and was famous for training all the best dragonologist wannabe. When Jae heard the good news, he immediately recommended to his friend the boarding house one of his aunt owned. She would take good care of Charlie so he would feel at home during his very first journey in this area of the world.

Jaimie just graduated from Hogwarts and decided to receive training for magical healer. Which makes her parents very proud. Except when she announced she wanted to be specialized in oriental healing and decided to take course in their ancestors country. They finally accepted after using a bit of far family networking so in the end their youngest daughter would be staying in a friendly boarding house owned by a far far far cousin - relatives by blood.

It was early March so weather was a bit chilly but always bright and sunny. It was the beginning of new blossoms and divine floral scents started to emerge from every place in town. It was a pretty small rural town trapped between a majestic mountain and the deep blue sea. The boarding house was near the sea coast so the marine salty smell often invited itself in each room. Charlie has just arrived and everything was like Jae explained. It was for sure a big change compared to his tiny wooden cabin back in Romania but he was so excited about this new adventure ahead he could only think how grateful he was to do this job and to be able to experience this in his life. This is all he has been dreaming of since he was a kid. Putting down his only luggage, he went straight to the window which offered a stunning view on the sea. Letting the fresh air invaded his room and his lungs, he was stretching out his muscular arms when he saw her. She was afar doing a jogging while listening to music, he guessed, because he screamed her name and she didn't react at all. He was sure it was her though. To his surprise she was now heading to his place. He rushed down to greet her. He ran so fast in stairs he couldn't stop properly and bumped into her while she was at the door step at the bottom of the stairs. She let out a scream from the surprise and from the bang against the door. She opened wide her eyes as if she just saw a ghost.

\- Jaimie!!!! Hey !! What are you doin’ here? said Charlie without realizing the shock he just created

\- C… Charlie?! You? Here? What…

\- I’m so happy to see you!

Feeling just so happy to meet a familiar face in this new land he hugged her. Jaimie was embarrassed about current sweaty dirty state and tried to reject him but it was kind of hard to push the mass of newly created muscles - so she thought. She blushed or maybe it was the workout effort reaction but her cheeks turned as red as Charlie’s hair could be.


	2. Welcome home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is always unexpected.  
> Who knew that two old friends would meet in a island in the Pacific and would be sharing the same roof for an undetermined period ^^

Jaimie didn't know how long they were like this. She didn't mind skinship but the moment she realized she could actually feel Charlie’s warm and strong body and hear his heartbeat, she thought they were in a quite intimate position. She knew her face was red like a tomato when he finally released his grip on her. 

\- Merlin! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here and now ! said Charlie

\- Me neither! managed to say Jaimie whose brain went back in place 

\- I can't recall when's the last time i saw you… Probably at King's Cross before summer two years ago. You look great, added Charlie with his broad and sincere smile 

\- Thanks! You look… the same but… 

\- Tired? 

\- I was about to say different but now that you mentioned it you definitely look tired.

And they both laughed like two old friends at the unexpected turn of events. The world is small and life full of surprises. That was one kind of surprise that both welcomed gladly. They both headed to the kitchen to share a cup of black tea and discuss how they ended in the same place at the same time. 

\- oh wait… i need to get a quick shower i’m all dirty and sweaty after my workout 

\- That explains the smell, said a cheeky Charlie with a smirk. To which Jaimie responded with a punch on his upper arm in a foolish attempt to hurt him but she ended up hurting herself discovering the manly upper body strength if the dragonologist. 

\- Ouch… What's the matter with your arm? You're a muscle mania now or what? asked Jaimie, frowning a bit and caressing her small phalanges

\- Well you see my work partners kind of force me to workout quite often. 

Jaimie didn't understand what he implied so Charlie added: 

\- Dragons, Jaimie! laughing even louder from her facial expression

\- Jaimie! Charlie! You two are here that's fantastic, said a female voice coming from behind them

\- Yiyi! Why you didn't tell me Charlie was coming in the boarding house? The others know about it? You said no man allowed in here, remember!

\- Ok calm down, tiger! Said a middle aged asian lady, putting down several paper bags of groceries on the big dining table. And you should probably go take a shower first, you look nasty!

Jaimie took one bottle of warm in the fridge and left the room sticking out her tongue at them. 

\- Can you imagine this tiger become a healer, Charlie? She will curse all her patients instead of healing them, said playfully the aunt while arranging the groceries with her magic wand. Food was floating in the air, circulating in an organized traffic with her as a traffic agent. 

At that moment, while staring at all these groceries products arranging themselves in the right cupboard or the right drawer, Charlie felt his thoughts getting clearer as well and beamed wildly for a simple response. 

\- I didn't know you and Jaimie were good friends, added Yiyi

\- Actually, I realized that Jaimie and I never hang out together that much except when Jae was around. I didn't even know she was planning on becoming a healer. That's fantastic I am sure she will do an excellent job! said Charlie with a sudden shy smile but sparkling in the eyes

\- Hmmm, said the aunt in a tone and smile that meant ok i gotcha. I hear from Jae that you are really dedicated in your dragons research… So dedicated you don't care much about finding your yin. 

\- ‘cuse me. My what?!

\- A partner dear. Sorry. In the Chinese culture, we believe in the yin yang theory. If we put it simply, everything in the universe needs balance and needs its opposite to exist. The night exists because of the day, death exists because of life, men exists because of women, etc. Every little thing has its role to play and is not complete until it finds his opposite. 

\- That's very interesting, replied brightly Charlie I think I may have hear something similar when Jae explained about his cooking style. He said he always needed to balance each dish with different flavors. 

\- Hahaha so like Jae ! said Yiyi who was laughing loud. That kiddo will never stop surprising me. His parents, my sister and brother in law, thought sending him in Hogwarts would be good as he was a bit a trouble maker when he was young. But i am glad he had the chance to meet good friends like you during his scholarship. 

Yiyi and Charlie stayed a while in silence drinking their black tea. It was first for Charlie who was used to a good cup of cocoa or tea with double cream no sugar. The pu’er cha color was as bitter as an espresso but it had a beautiful dark red with gold orange shades. It was a strong beverage, bitter and full of aroma at the same time. He could feel his inner body getting strengthened and warmed in an instant. He found himself scanning the surroundings and despite the obvious asian dominant decorations, he felt at peace like he would have been in The Burrow. The kitchen and the dining room adjacent were decorated mostly with red and black paintings. It was gifted by natural lights with a big wall made of glass offering a stunning view on the sea shore. 


End file.
